Homes or other locations may include speakers in multiple different locations. A central audio receiver connected to the speakers in the different locations may allow audio to be played in the different locations. The central audio receiver may allow different audio to be played at the different locations.
An additional, alternative and/or improved audio system capable of playing audio to different locations is desirable.